Nothing Lasts Forever
by Nightfurylover1112
Summary: No matter how hard the riders try, they know that the Edge can't be saved. Hiccup knows they need to get all their possessions back to Berk but the dragons couldn't possibly carry it all. "Mala, you wouldn't happen to have a ship we could borrow would you?" He asked with a grin. Set after RTTE season 4, Shellshocked Part 2. Contains Hiccstrid!


Finally.

He hadn't felt like this in forever. To have no more responsibilities, no more fighting the hunters, no more captured dragons to free and most importantly; no more Viggo Grimborn.

Finally, he could take a normal flight with Toothless, not to patrol or to insure the safety of the edge, but just to feel free again. To be released from all his worries. To be able to be around Astrid without worrying about her all the time. To actually spend some quality time with the gang besides training. To be himself again.

But the victory over Viggo was only short lived. Hiccup knew that he had to fix the volcano problem first. If that didn't work, he would have to help the others save what they could from the edge and then move back to Berk.

According to Fishlegs, they had about eight hours until the volcano would erupt, so they had to work quickly.

'Alright Guys,' Hiccup called, 'Listen up, Snotlout and the twins, you go and get help from Mala.' He figured that if they could borrow the Eruptodon just for a little while, then maybe they could stabilise the island.

'Fishlegs, you come with me and Astrid to check on the volcano,' He shouted as he flew towards the edge.

As he was flying, Toothless seemed very on edge, as if he was very hesitant about flying near an active volcano, but Hiccup insisted it would be fine. Though, once he heard Fishlegs and Astrid calling for him to come back, he knew he made a mistake. The volcano suddenly began to shake violently and before the two had a chance to fly away, the large crater spat out millions of pieces of hot rock and lava without warning. Just the sound wave itself was enough to knock both dragon and rider out of the sky.

'HICCUP!' Astrid was desperately trying to stay on top of Stormfly, while looking around frantically for Hiccup and his dragon. She saw him at last, trying to even out their flight and fly back to where she and Fishlegs were.

He finally reached them and signalled to retreat, there was nothing they could do now.

'It's too late, guys,' He said sadly, 'We've lost the edge.'

They looked back at the lava flowing out of the volcano like a river of blood. The stuff filling any cracks in the ground and destroying any trees in its path.

Astrid and Stormily flew up beside them, 'Hiccup it's ok, we saved all the dragons remember?' She tried to comfort him, 'They're all on the other island we put them on.'

He smiled sadly at her, Toothless cooed beneath him.

'Yeah I know…I know… I just wish we had a bit more time, we could have saved some of this stuff and taken it back to Berk or at least said goodbye to all the new dragons we trained, like Sleuther, Smidvarg, you know?'

'Hiccup, it'll all be fine, just stop thinking soo much!' She laughed, he just doesn't know when to stop does he?

Just as they we're about to go get the others and tell them to head back to Berk, the Eruptodon flew over them straight to the volcano and began eating immediately.

They looked back to find Mala and Throk with The Twins and Snotlout trying to catch up with the Great Protector.

'Mala!' Hiccup and Astrid both yelled over the noise with a smile on their faces.

They watched as the dragon began to eliminate more and more lava until it had all set back into the bottom of the volcano. Though the riders and Mala knew that it would not stay like that for long. They couldn't keep the dragon on the Edge for long either, or else the defenders of the wing would be in danger.

'Mala, what about your island?' Hiccup asked, confused as to why she would leave her people without their great protector.

'Hiccup Haddock! Stop worrying soo much, we have the baby Eruptodon, remember?' She said. 'You'd be surprised to see how much that little guy eats.'

The riders were all so thrilled to see that the volcano was no longer spitting out lava, though it still needed to be forced down.

But that dragon couldn't stay there forever.

Without even saying anything, they all knew that the had to save what they could from the edge and take it back to Berk. Even the twins somehow.

'Fishlegs,' Astrid called, 'How much time do you think we have?'

'Hmm, I'd say we have about one day before we have to return the Eruptodon back to its island, Hiccup we really need to move all our stuff.'

'Yeah Fishlegs, you're right.' He said.

Hiccup thought for a minute, thinking about how in Thor's name would they take their belongings back to Berk. Considering they had about two months supply of food, a lot of clothing, weapons, they even had a whole heap of furniture like beds and tables they couldn't just leave. He knew the huts would have to stay, but even the dragons couldn't carry all their other stuff back to Berk.

Suddenly an idea hit him.

They could sail back!

'Mala, you wouldn't happen to have a ship we could borrow would you?' He asked with a smile.

'Actually, Hiccup Haddock, I think I might.'

Once the boat was secured at the docks the dragons and riders began loading it with anything worth saving.

Snotlout basically just took his bed, the 'S' and a bunch of other stuff.

The twins mades sure to get chicken and some other stuff from their huts but then cried in their boar pit for most of the time.

Fishlegs took a bunch of rocks for Meatlug and all his maps and charts.

Hiccup had taken all his inventions, Toothless' spare tails and his furniture before going to help Astrid pack all her weapons.

They had finished loading the ship before mid-day, so they had the rest of the afternoon to make sure there were no dragons left and also to admire the place for the very last time.

 **Update coming soon! :D**


End file.
